Omerta & Vendetta
by katana 00
Summary: Omerta & Vendetta, un subtil cocktail explosif qui pourrait bien chambouler définitivement la vie déjà tumultueuse de l'impliqué Auror : Harry potter.
1. OS 1

**Disclaimer** **:** _A travers les fanficteuses, Harry et Draco se vengent de leur génitrice. Tellement ils sont frustrés d'être mariés de force, à des femmes ne leur correspondent nullement, qu'ils nous harcèlent pauvres scribouilleuses pour les caser ensemble. Donc, bien que je respecte infiniment J.K. Rowling, je tente juste de les aider à vivre la romance leur ayant été refusée._

 _Bonne lecture._

.

.

 **«Omerta & Vendetta.»**

~OS n°1~

.

.

Foncièrement excédé par l'énième éloge octroyée à Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy froissa vigoureusement La Gazette du sorcier qu'il balança rageusement dans le feu de cheminée, accompagné de son verre d'alcool préféré. Aussitôt de gigantesques flammes s'élevèrent dangereusement, au risque de le brûler profondément au visage et au torse, qu'il neutralisa dédaigneusement d'un sort informulé.

S'il n'avait pas juré à son aimante et dévouée mère d'user, à présent, de sa magie à bon escient, il se serait délecté de torturer encore et toujours le sauveur jusqu'à son trépas. Infatigable combattant qui avait prodigieusement convaincus leurs pairs, au travers d'une plaidoirie hallucinante, de ne pas le priver de son don naturel. Harry Potter avait beau être un survivant, parfois il n'avait aucunement le sens du danger !

\- « **Sois maudit, toi et ton putain d'ordre !** » pesta-t-il, sentant venir les ignobles et amères larmes qu'il refoulait, plus ou moins brillamment, chaque soir depuis l'exécrable et houleuse querelle.

Leurs dernières paroles échangées, datant de deux ans maintenant, bientôt trois, résonnaient inlassablement dans son crâne douloureux. Une longue litanie de mots semblant prendre un plaisir sadique à le tourmenter quotidiennement. Le répit ? Il ne connaissait pas. Depuis toujours, Harry le martyrisait. Que ce fut par sa présence ou son absence. Nul besoin de pensine pour se souvenir de cette tragique discorde :

\- « **Jamais tu ne te départiras de ton foutu complexe d'héros ?** » aboya méchamment Draco, furieux de surprendre son amant s'éclipser, en catimini et en pleine nuit, pour rejoindre, une fois de plus, sa laborieuse maitresse. D'une poigne colérique, il illumina prestement la pièce pour visser sévèrement son regard électrique à celui du coupable.

\- « **La paix dépends de nous. Comprends-le, Draco. Je ne peux me désister. Mon devoir …** » se défendit justement Harry, au seuil de leur chambre, pourtant mal à l'aise de rompre lamentablement la promesse certifiée il y a peu au blond qu'il chérissait sincèrement.

\- « **Ce que je comprends c'est que tu es lâche, égoïste !** » vociféra celui qui se sentait vilement cocufié par une équipe entière d'Aurors. Il avait beau se démener pour faire d'incommensurables efforts, Harry semblait les choyer davantage que lui. Ca l'horripilait radicalement, vicieusement, tristement.

\- « **C'est faux ! Je ne suis ni égoïste ni …** » tenta péniblement l'humble élite du monde sorcier, conciliant maladroitement sa vie sentimentale et professionnelle, s'élançant misérablement et au pas de charge vers la couche conjugale. Dans un dernier élan, susceptible de le disculper et regagner les bonnes grâces de son homme, il s'assit à ses côtés et lia fébrilement leurs doigts nerveux qu'il vénéra avec déférence.

\- « **A mes yeux, tu l'es.** » bredouilla, brièvement et étrangement assagi l'ancien héritier Malfoy, rassurant partiellement son infidèle amant qui souffla discrètement à ce sursis bienvenu. Cependant, Draco ne daigna pas lever les yeux sur lui et s'entêta à les conserver hermétiquement sur son ventre comme le ferait un enfant boudeur.

\- « **Ecoutes Draco, cette filature est primordiale. Laisse-moi la porter à son terme et après je suis tout à toi.** » s'avança Harry, caressant plus tendrement encore les mains crispées et distillant suavement une pluie de baisers sur les lèvres meurtries par des dents assassines.

\- « **Pourquoi préfères-tu toujours rejoindre tes amis plutôt que demeurer auprès de moi et ton enfant ?** » beugla-t-il subitement, peu soucieux d'avoir lâché une bombe imparable et paraître tel une épouse hystérique victime de ses hormones. A sa verve retrouvée, sa hargne s'ajouta et il éjecta brusquement et violemment le brun hors de leur lit.

\- « **Draco … je … Quel enfant ? … Merlin, me dis pas que tu …** » bafouilla piteusement le téméraire et brave héros. Ses méninges se mirent à fonctionner à toute allure, mais il ne parvint qu'à bégayer. Ne sachant s'il devait être confus ou heureux. Son indécision le condamna malgré lui.

\- « **Fous le camp Potter ! Et ne revient jamais !** » persiffla Draco, écœuré de s'être bêtement laisser attendrir au point de permettre à la magie de ce minable couard de l'imprégner totalement. Fut un temps, fonder une famille avec lui avait semblé la solution idéale à leurs problèmes mutuels. Monstrueuse connerie ! Désormais, il se sentait sali et médiocre.

\- « **Pardon ! J'ignorais. Je les contacte immédiatement pour être remplacé.** » le supplia humblement Harry, terrifié à l'idée de le perdre lui et son avenir. Persuadé de sa bonne foi et de la nécessité de sa tâche, à aucun moment il n'avait estimé réellement mettre en péril son couple.

\- « **Pas besoin. … C'est moi qui vais te remplacer dans ma vie. Dégage !** »

Sur le moment, ses mots avaient dépassés sa pensée. Draco s'était senti fautif et avait mainte fois déploré sa fierté, lui interdisant d'accorder le pardon nécessaire. Enervé par l'implication excessive de son amant dans son dévorant travail, il n'en cernait pas moins combien pareil rôle était vital pour enrayer toute menace sous-jacente.

Or, Draco avait eu la faiblesse de croire qu'Harry surmonterait l'obstacle et tenterait de revenir inlassablement auprès de lui. Qu'il ferait preuve de sa pugnacité légendaire en voulant, un tant soit peu, s'impliquer dans la vie de l'enfant à naitre, qui s'était farceusement avéré duo, comme il y excellait dans celle d'autrui. A l'évidence, il s'était lourdement trompé.

Au fil du temps, il en conclut qu'Harry Potter avait mieux à s'occuper. La survie du monde sorcier lui tenait plus à cœur que leur banale histoire secrète. Honteux mensonge qu'il fallait taire absolument. Leur liaison était ancrée dans l'omerta la plus farouche. Ce constat l'avait profondément blessé. Aussi, nourrir sa rancœur était devenu son quotidien, en plus d'élever seul ses enfants. Parfaits reflets de leur coupable abandon, pour son malheur, tant le savant mélange sautait aux yeux.

D'ailleurs pourquoi les avait-il prénommés selon les vœux émis avec l'idiot, un soir de franche rigolade sur leur potentielle descendance ? Etait-il un Poufsouffle ? Avait-il naïvement cru qu'Harry serait attendri ? Qu'il revendiquerait, bec et ongles, sa paternité pour Albus Severus et Scorpius Hyperion ? Et, in fine, avouerait au monde son amour pour sa Némésis ? Malgré son costume d'héros, Harry se révélait un monumental peureux.

Incompréhensiblement, Draco n'avait jamais réussi à dénicher la meilleure vengeance pour assouvir son cœur en lambeaux. Pourtant, en cet instant, sa fibre serpentarde, trop longtemps anesthésiée, lui susurra une perfidie qui anéantirait splendidement et indubitablement le génialissime Harry Potter.

L'entrée du bel homme venant lui souhaiter bonne nuit, accompagné des deux bambins légèrement somnolents, avait illuminé son futur. Ternissant, implicitement, celui du satané héros qui pourrait vaquer tout son saoul à sa chère mission. L'innocente erreur de ses adorables jumeaux serait l'arme fatale pour détruire son pire fléau.

\- « **L'union fait la force. Nous allons le prouver à tous.** » murmura-t-il d'une voix malignement séductrice, délaissant l'âtre chaleureux, plus posément enflammé, pour s'approcher lascivement du majestueux brun que ses enfants avaient été quérir dans le passé pensant, par une mystérieuse fantaisie, être leur père.

\- « **T'as pleuré daddy ?** » s'étonnèrent en cœur les chérubins, bien installés entre les bras forts de leur papa de substitution, tendant leurs menottes boudinées pour le consoler.

\- « **Rien de grave, mes anges. Une irritante allergie que je vais anéantir rapidement.** » rassura-t-il, les enjoignant à le rejoindre pour les cajoler et couvrir de baisers comme ils adoraient l'être. Furtivement, il jeta un œil vicieux et déterminé au nouvel homme de sa vie.

\- « **Ne jamais trahir un Malfoy.** » sourit diaboliquement le fringant et roublard Tom Elvis Jédusor, amplement satisfait de s'allier un compagnon aussi magnifique et sournois.

« _Je saurais m'en souvenir._ » songea-t-il, saisissant impérieusement la pâle nuque pour embrasser goulument, passionnément, le providentiel éphèbe au sang-pur lui offrant l'opportunité d'appliquer son talion inassouvi.

Désormais, Harry Potter aurait véritablement toutes les raisons du monde pour se dévouer, corps et âme, à son prenant sacerdoce d'Auror. Son persistant complexe venait d'engendrer le plus redoutable et infernal des duos, à l'image des célèbres moldus Bonnie & Clyde : Omerta & Vendetta.

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

 **Note** **:** _Quoi ? Ce rikiki OS, écrit hier dans la précipitation, vous répugne ? J'ai dit « je tente de les aider » pas que je réussirais à les mettre définitivement ensemble. Je ne suis pas thérapeute de couple. ;D … Et franchement, avouez, Jédusor (jeune) et Draco font un tandem sacrément attrayant, non ?_

 _D'avance, merci à celles/ceux qui liront et m'abandonneront une offrande, malgré mon merdeusage habituel. ^^_

 _A toutou bientôt !_


	2. OS 2

**Note** **:** _Puisque ce délire suscite l'intérêt, voici une suite écrite hier soir (signifiant que je n'y ai pas consacré le temps habituel à la relecture/correction. Donc, désolée si le vocabulaire est parfois répétitif). J'espère qu'elle comblera les enthousiastes de l'OS original ! D_

 _Bonne lecture._

.

.

 **«Omerta & Vendetta.»**

~OS n°2~

.

.

Depuis son départ en trombe du foyer, qu'il avait patiemment construit avec Draco, Harry croulait littéralement sous les filatures. A croire que la Résistance Mangemort s'était, secrètement, concertée pour achever de lui pourrir l'existence. Initialement, cette effervescence l'avait pourtant contenté. Lui octroyant une brève échappatoire, providentielle et salutaire, avant le retour au front marital tant redouté.

Volontairement, il avait songé accorder un répit à son homme. Pour ensuite, le retrouver plus serein. Histoire de parvenir, calmement, au meilleur compromis et redéfinir leur avenir, qu'il souhaitait invariablement commun. Or, la vie réservant toujours de fourbe surprise, son subtil et astucieux plan s'était joliment vu perturbé. Copieusement laminé même. Les jours puis les mois s'étaient égrainés, entre ses doigts, à une allure folle.

Le Ministère de la Magie, plus que jamais aux aguets, avait subitement décrété qu'une faction de sentinelles, composée des meilleurs Aurors en fonction, rappelant vaguement l'esprit Maraudeur, surveillerait activement et minutieusement le continuum espace-temps. Aussi, de par son pedigree et prouesses passées, Harry s'était-il vu bombardé directement Commandant d'escouade. Impuissant, il était un prisonnier embarqué au sein d'une spirale infernale, sautant constamment d'une époque à l'autre.

Nettement dévoré par les périlleuses croisades, sempiternellement chronophages et le laissant souvent amorphe et déphasé, Harry avait imperceptiblement perdu le régulier décompte du temps et son crucial projet de réconciliation. Désormais, il vivotait péniblement. Tentant d'échapper, vainement, à l'afflux de souvenirs partagés avec Draco et au désarroi, le bouffant davantage chaque jour. Assuré qu'une quelconque clémence miséricordieuse serait un futile espoir inaccessible. Draco lui en voulait à mort, il le savait pertinemment.

\- « **Cette soirée va agréablement nous changer les idées, mec !** » claironna gaiment Ronald Weasley, abattant amicalement son avant-bras finement musclé sur l'épaule excessivement tendue de son fidèle ami de cœur.

Aussitôt, Harry reprit ses esprits pour être brutalement plongé dans l'ambiance déjantée des Roaring Twenties. Le joyeux vacarme, fait de rires francs et autres musiques entrainantes propres au charleston, lui explosa rudement les tympans aussi bien que les entêtantes vapeurs d'alcool frelaté et de fumée l'intoxiquèrent sournoisement. Leur dernière course-poursuite, après des sorciers renégats en quête de troubles majeurs permettant la multiplication souterraine de leurs activités illicites, les avait directement menés dans ce bar clandestin.

L'Amérique de 1920 étant en pleine révolution, positive comme négative à divers niveaux, les torves Mangemorts avaient finement ciblé Chicago pour expérimenter tranquillement leur théorie du rejet d'autrui, de rébellion contre l'ordre établi et profiter au passage de la manne financière inhérente à la prohibition. Tester leurs idéologies incognito chez les moldus leur assurerait éventuellement une brillante réussite ultérieurement au sein du monde sorcier. Du moins, en étaient-ils fermement convaincus.

\- « **Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous divertir Ron !** » le sanctionna sévèrement Harry, grandement désireux de résoudre cette affaire pour rentrer rapidement dans le dortoir spécialement aménagé pour eux au sein du Ministère. A défaut de maison personnelle fixe, pour ne pas dire de famille pour la plupart de l'équipe, des lits de camp étaient affrétés sur un étage reculé pour les soulager entre deux missions.

\- « **Détends-toi !** » lui conseilla l'affable rouquin, acceptant jovialement l'invitation d'une charmante demoiselle à se déhancher sur la piste bondée d'hystériques. Se fichant royalement des maudites et agaçantes plumes, accrochées aux serre-tête des danseuses, lui chatouillant vicieusement le nez, Ronald s'éclata pleinement.

Renonçant à le raisonner, Harry, dépité d'une telle frivolité spontanée, se contenta d'un coin passablement élevé et paisible pour étudier consciencieusement la foule, à la recherche de leurs criminels en fuite. A moins que les sombres Mangemorts soient des fêtards invétérés, à l'image de son insupportable collègue, ils devraient aisément les repérer. Tout à son pointilleux échantillonnage, son œil fut vivement happé par une séduisante et longiligne silhouette, somptueusement gainée d'un costard blanc immaculé. Merveilleux contraste avec la chemise noire et le sombre borsalino en accord, voilant malencontreusement les traits mystérieux.

Comme envoûté, Harry descendit prestement de son perchoir. Bouscula et se fraya, instantanément, un chemin au travers du grouillant peuple insouciant, balançant énergiquement leurs mains et leurs jambes toujours au rythme cadencé de la danse à la mode. Son regard étroitement vissé aux longues mèches fines, s'échappant élégamment du feutre dissimulateur, il crut ressentir un vertige. D'une main hésitante, il se retint l'espace d'une seconde au mur longeant le couloir dans lequel son échappée l'avait conduit. Merlin ! Il était victime d'un mirage. Pareille coloration n'était pas courante. Ce blond platine raviva radicalement sa douleur.

\- « **Draco !** » hurla-t-il fébrilement, désespérément, pour être certain d'être entendu de l'homme dont il accrocha fortement le coude avant qu'il ne s'enfuit par la porte dérobée, débouchant sur l'arrière-cour du club.

Le temps lui parut infiniment long avant que le mystérieux jeune homme, aux allures de gangster raffiné, réponde à l'ordre implicite. Paisiblement, la svelte silhouette se révéla à ses yeux choqués. Cette prestance innée, ce sourire narquois et ces ensorcelantes perles grises orageuses en guise de regard, nul doute possible : Draco Malfoy était magnifiquement face à lui.

\- « **L'univers est-il donc si minuscule ?** » s'amusa l'éternelle voix trainante, tandis que la main armée d'une baguette effilée calfeutrait, habilement et judicieusement, les environs d'un sort pour éviter toute interruption ou intrusion malvenue.

\- « **Que fais-tu ici ? C'est impossible …** » s'étrangla pratiquement Harry, se croyant victime d'un pernicieux fantasme. L'ennemi ne reculait décidément devant aucun sacrilège pour le vaincre et lui nuire. Son secret était-il éventé ?

\- « **Mon cher amour …** » ironisa férocement Draco, s'approchant de lui jusqu'à ce que son souffle daigne sensuellement l'effleurer. D'une main étrangement tendre, il cajola doucement la joue rendue légèrement pâle de stupeur.

« **J'ai déniché le parfait stratagème pour que tu me prêtes, enfin, toute ton attention.** » murmura-t-il suavement, survolant négligemment les lèvres quémandeuses de la pulpe des siennes.

\- « **Draco, je voulais …** » s'autorisa Harry d'une voix chevrotante, emprisonnant amoureusement, mais fébrilement, les étroites hanches de l'homme dont il était toujours éperdument épris.

\- « **Quoi chéri ? T'excuser ?** » le coupa mièvrement Draco, avant de lui jeter en traitre, sans aucun remord, un impédimenta qui le fit lourdement chuter à genoux.

« **C'est peine perdue.** » lui fredonna-t-il chaleureusement au creux de l'oreille, y abandonnant un libidineux coup de langue, avant d'arborer un sourire sardonique illuminant l'intégralité de son visage.

Puis, sans plus de scrupule, Draco se vengea en énonçant un sectumsempra. Enfin, il lui rendait la monnaie de sa pièce. Démontrant, par la même occasion, combien sa magie s'était améliorée. A l'abri des curieux, il avait enrichi et perfectionné son savoir jusqu'à égaler, si ce n'est surpasser, les plus redoutables sorciers.

\- « **Mais rassures-toi, Potter. Je ne vais pas sortir de ta vie, aussi facilement.** » l'informa-t-il, se penchant au dessus de sa proie agonisante pour se repaitre, à l'envie, de son atroce et intense douleur. Son propre corps se rappelait encore parfaitement des violentes entailles déchirant profondément les chairs et son sang s'écoulant inexorablement et abondamment.

« **Tu vas devoir me courir après … si tu ne veux pas que ton précieux monde bascule dans les ténèbres.** » acheva-t-il, son regard imperturbable, persuadé que les coéquipiers de son ancien amant ne tarderaient pas à le secourir. Jamais un Auror ne travaillerait en solo.

\- « **Dra … co.** » bredouilla la voix tétanisée par une souffrance insondable, soutenant malgré tout l'impassible regard.

\- « **Ah oui ! Si tu te soucie, un tant soi peu, de tes enfants, Potter, saches qu'ils se portent à merveille.** » enchaina Draco, sur le ton d'une discussion des plus courtoises. Même si intérieurement, il rageait que le second géniteur ne se soit jamais manifesté ou n'ait cherché à les connaitre. D'autant qu'à l'origine, seul un enfant était attendu.

« **Mes ingénieux petits trésors m'ont même trouvé l'homme idéal. Tu peux y croire sincèrement puisque la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, non ? D'ailleurs, veux-tu que je te le présente ?** » lui décocha-t-il malicieusement, faisant distraitement signe au ténébreux brun soigneusement dissimulé dans l'ombre. L'homme, avantageusement cintré d'un costume noir rayé, ôta majestueusement son fedora de feutre pour révéler clairement son visage.

A la découverte de son rival, Harry tressaillit imperceptiblement. Ses yeux, imbibés de sang et de larmes, lui brûlaient atrocement, pourtant il reconnut parfaitement l'homme enserrant précieusement son amant terrible. Ce visage jeune était marqué au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Quand bien même, celui qu'il avait réellement affronté jadis était plus monstrueusement dévasté. Draco ne lui fit pas l'affront de le nommer, se doutant qu'Harry l'avait absolument identifié.

Ce soir, non seulement il lui annonçait être son nouvel et coriace ennemi, l'insidieux cerveau tramant les dramatiques évènements récents, mais aussi qu'il l'avait définitivement évincé de sa vie en faveur de la pire des créatures. Monstre ayant failli engloutir le monde sorcier durant leur adolescence. Draco ne pouvait choisir meilleures et pires vengeances.

\- « **La réussite de notre intervention, couplée à ces incongrues retrouvailles, m'excite durement.** » susurra fiévreusement Draco, méprisant dédaigneusement et royalement Harry pour se consacrer exclusivement à son dévoué prétendant. Fervent adorateur pleinement disposé à combler le moindre de ses vifs désirs.

« **Rentrons.** » l'asticota-t-il, caressant affectueusement l'onduleuse toison brune avant de la tirer vigoureusement en arrière pour dévorer avidement les lèvres offertes. Une traitreuse touche de dominance épiçant agréablement ses ébats, comme autrefois.

« **J'ai terriblement envie de toi.** » lui mordilla-t-il effrontément la lèvre inférieure, plus charmeur et impudique que de coutume.

Pour prouver ses torrides paroles, Draco se colla, lascivement, à un Tom Jédusor, plus savamment dangereux et sauvage que jamais. Un lubrique et illustre gangster des Années Folles, dans toute sa splendeur, affectionnant particulièrement les vertigineuses poussées d'adrénaline. Ce dernier, ravi de leur succès fulgurant dans les rues malfamées et en émeute de Chicago, grâce à l'alliance fructueuse avec un moldu nommé Alphonse Gabriel Capone, ne bouda nullement son plaisir à épingler fermement le somptueux blond contre le mur. Histoire de montrer à l'agonisant héros, ne les quittant pas du regard, que son homme était entre d'excellentes mains.

Cavalièrement, Tom le pelota possessivement. L'assiégea, langoureusement et ardemment, jusqu'à lui soutirer une cascade d'audacieux gémissements, d'inconvenants halètements. Pour Harry, la torture était autant physique que mental. Néanmoins, son cœur priait, avec ferveur, qu'il s'agisse là d'une immonde affabulation. D'un scabreux scénario imaginé sous l'influence d'une trop forte lassitude accumulée. Au réveil de ce cauchemar, il se promettait de rejoindre immédiatement Draco pour s'excuser et réparer ses erreurs. Sinon, la folie l'engloutirait inexorablement.

\- « _Sois un homme, Potter. Lutte. Récupère ta famille !_ » le défia insolemment Draco, usant brillamment de legilimancie. Don développé, solitairement, grâce à l'ancien manuscrit inachevé rédigé par son défunt parrain Severus.

« _Enfin, si elle te tient véritablement à cœur._ » ajouta-t-il, savourant outrancièrement et allègrement l'émoustillant attouchement de son maitre-esclave. Un être, certes obscur l'idolâtrant sincèrement cependant et avec qui la manipulation était mutuelle et consentie, auquel il s'abandonnerait intégralement. Sans réticence ni résilience, si le crucial choix de l'Auror s'avérait défectueux.

C'était l'ultime chance que le nouvel Empereur des Mangemorts accorderait à l'intrépide Survivant. La bataille prenait définitivement un tournant décisif, où seul Harry Potter était la clé.

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

 **Note** **:** _Ce second opus prouve que l'interactivité stimule mon neurone. Et, comme mon plaisir est d'écrire pour faire plaisir, je propose un deal : si vous désirez une prolongation avec une spécificité, soumettez-la ! J'essayerai de l'exploiter au mieux. Ainsi, cette ficounette sera nôtre. ;D_

.

 **Guest-land** **:** _Merci à Luna06, Guest, Sandra et Blondie Momoe (rassure-toi, aucun risque que je dépasse 100000 mots D) pour votre passage et encouragement. Satisfaites de la rikiki'suite ? ^^_

 _A toutou bientôt !_


	3. OS 3

**Note** **:** _Depuis le 26 novembre, le texte roupille tranquillement dans ma clé sans révision supplémentaire. Alors pour ne pas vous faire patienter davantage, enfin celles encore intéressées ^^, voici directement la suite du rocambolesque imbroglio._

 _Bonne lecture._

.

.

 **«Omerta & Vendetta.»**

~OS n°3~

.

.

L'ultime rencontre chaotique entre les anciens amants datait déjà de sept semaines. Laps de temps que l'Auror avait mis à profit pour guérir ses innombrables blessures et échafauder un plan de sauvetage. Si Draco avait aisément pénétré son esprit, omettant l'occlumancie pour se protéger lui-même, Harry avait su exploiter l'intrusion pour quérir des renseignements sur les manigances des Mangemorts mais également des bribes de souvenirs sur sa descendance évoquée. Deux malicieux garçonnets, portraits mêlés-crachés de Draco et lui, s'étaient alors dévoilés et l'avaient instantanément charmé. Deux joyeux garnements dont il se sentait profondément fier et avide de rencontrer.

\- « **Harry, je doute de la légitimité et pertinence de ton projet. Ils sont heureux.** » murmura, discrètement mais néanmoins catégoriquement, Hermione Granger, observant, en sa compagnie et depuis leur ridicule cachette improvisée dans un épineux massif floral, la petite famille rayonnante de bonheur.

C'était âprement navrant à avouer mais elle en venait presque à envier Malfoy. Ce crétin chanceux, éternellement imbu de sa personne et ne sachant que vomir d'ignobles injures, avait étrangement su s'attacher Harry d'une manière indéfectible. Leur intime secret n'en avait jamais été un pour elle. Bien qu'ils aient tenté de lui dissimuler soigneusement, ses facultés d'observation et déduction l'en avait rapidement informée. Et si son aversion pour le blond était véritable, elle n'en avait pas pour autant piétiné ni dénigré l'incongrue relation. En fidèle amie, elle soutenait Harry dans son effarant et plus qu'invraisemblable choix, malgré son ressentiment. Or, aujourd'hui, en toute impartialité, elle tenterait de lui ouvrir les yeux sur le fait que Draco n'était plus sien. Qu'il s'accrochait à un espoir vain.

\- « **Jédusor est un monstre. Hors de question qu'il élève mes enfants !** » clama, outré et colérique, sur un ton cependant aussi faible que son amie, le Commandant de l'éternel trio.

\- « **Rien n'assure qu'il se transformera en Voldemort un jour. Celui combattu autrefois n'existera peut-être jamais. … Et de ce que je vois, il semble un père protecteur et amant attentionné.** » évoqua la fidèle lieutenant, l'assistant et le raisonnant depuis leurs entrées à Poudlard comme au sein du Ministère. Elle lui avait toujours prodigué d'excellents conseils, pourtant en cet instant elle souffrait d'évoquer une rupture dont le brun ne voudrait sûrement rien entendre.

\- « **Tôt ou tard, sa nature s'éveillera.** » persista-t-il buté, ne détournant à aucun moment son regard torturé des cibles verrouillées.

« **Je ne peux pas les abandonner une seconde fois !** » se reprocha-t-il douloureusement, terriblement anxieux à l'idée de perdre ce dont il avait toujours secrètement rêvé.

Paisiblement installés, à l'ombre d'un cerisier en fleurs, sur une couverture où régnait un amoncellement de nourriture appétissante, en attente d'être voracement engloutie, l'improbable couple de malfaiteurs contemplait d'un œil excessivement paternel les affables garnements. Facétieux diablotins, vêtus de légers yukatas d'été et munis de frêles baguettes, jouant maladroitement aux preux samouraïs pour conquérir le cœur de leur daddy chéri. Emu à pareille félicité volatile, résolument aux antipodes des sanglantes et morbides batailles livrées continuellement ces jours-ci, Draco se lova harmonieusement contre l'homme le caressant affectueusement. La quiétude de l'instant, du en majeure partie à l'heure pour le moins matinale où la cité s'éveillait à peine, les poussa audacieusement à échanger de suaves baisers et tendres sourires, à l'abri de regards réprobateurs. Cette idyllique représentation, à la limite d'une écœurante guimauve, fut néanmoins surréaliste aux yeux des observateurs invisibles. Et atrocement déchirante pour un cœur incertain.

\- « **Aujourd'hui, contrairement au passé, des personnes le chérissent. Les paramètres sont modifiés, créant une réalité alternative ...** » explicita-t-elle, plus déterminée à lui faire entendre raison, pour le bien de chacun. Puisque le spectacle offert à leurs yeux n'émettait nul doute sur la véracité de l'affection échangée.

\- « **Je m'en fout !** » tonna-t-il, la coupant sans ménagement, ne voulant ouïr davantage d'aberration. S'il avait été seul, Harry en aurait pleuré de rage et d'exaspération.

Draco et ses enfants ne pouvaient être ni heureux ni aimer cette sordide ordure. D'ignobles sortilèges, tortures ou autres lavages de cerveau intensifs avaient du leur être infligés pour qu'ils daignent le côtoyer aussi docilement. Un répugnant haut-le-cœur passager lui brûla la gorge en se remémorant l'incongrue complicité et affinité des deux fuyards durant leur furtive confrontation à Chicago. Assurément, le monde et sa famille étaient en grand péril s'il n'arrêtait pas la folie meurtrière latente, dont personne ne semblait saisir l'ampleur ni la dangerosité.

\- « **Tu m'aides ou tu rentres !** » lui ordonna-t-il véhément, se relevant brusquement et furieusement de leur position allongée, dédaignant les ronces acérées, tout disposé à intervenir manu militari sans patienter davantage.

Plus les jours défilaient, plus Harry paraissait instable et irritable. Désormais, il ne retenait plus ses accès de colère envers ses subordonnés, ni même ses supérieurs. Il laissait libre cours à son côté sombre, inquiétant profondément Hermione qui redoutait le pire. Tom Jédusor était presque le cadet de ses soucis devant la noirceur évolutive de son meilleur ami. L'univers courrait au chaos si Harry Potter basculait dans la démence.

\- « **Ok ! Je récupère les enfants pendant que tu t'occupes de Malfoy.** » acquiesça-t-elle, résignée, saisissant que rien ne l'influencerait ni ne le dévierait de sa route.

Cette officieuse mission secrète n'augurait rien de bon selon Hermione, pourtant elle devait limiter au maximum les potentielles catastrophes pouvant survenir s'il perdait pied. La brillante née-moldue regrettait amèrement d'avoir élucidé le problème soumis par Harry pour repérer dans l'espace-temps son amant déserteur et ses enfants. Pourquoi avait-elle une fois de plus fait preuve de génie ? A l'avenir, elle se jura fermement de cadenasser, voir suturer, sa bouche comme lui avait si souvent conseillé Ron sous l'effet de la colère ou de la jalousie. Il n'empêche qu'invoquer un sort de localisation, grâce au sang coulant dans les veines de ses fils, était pour le moins malin.

Le sang mêlé, d'Harry à celui de Draco, leur avait permis d'être instantanément téléportés à l'endroit où résidaient passagèrement sa progéniture. A savoir, présentement, la paisible et ancestrale ville d'Hiroshima. Plus précisément au pied de l'imposant château féodal, baigné sous un beau soleil d'août, où nombre d'insouciantes manifestations folkloriques et populaires, célébrant euphoriquement les divinités, la Nature et l'été, égayaient depuis des jours les rues jusqu'au splendide et lumineux bouquet final nocturne. Magnifiques feux d'artifices, pour lesquels les jumeaux trépignaient déjà sacrément d'impatience, raison de leur présence en ce lieu paradisiaque.

\- « **Ne les touche pas, sale vermine !** » rugit, plus qu'il ne somma, agressivement et furieusement Draco, pleinement venimeux et bien loin de sa sérénité précédente, voyant la sang-de-bourbe, qu'il exécrait viscéralement, poser en toute impunité ses ignobles et infâmes mains sur ses innocents trésors.

Insouciants chérubins, désormais, totalement épouvantés par l'intrusion soudaine dans leur paisible et récréatif jeu enfantin. Leurs déchirants pleurs et terrorisés cris broyaient et ravageaient littéralement le cœur de leur père qui fut prompt à se jeter désespérément dans la bataille pour les délivrer. Sa vie lui importait peu. En cet instant crucial, il devait les protéger quelqu'en fut le prix à payer ou les souffrances à infliger. Rien ne le ferait reculer ou renoncer. Jamais, même dans ses pires jours, Draco n'avait témoigné d'autant de hargne et violence à l'encontre de quelqu'un. Sa magie était férocement subjuguante et intimidante. Sa magnificence nettement supérieure à l'intensité même de celle propre au Sauveur. Fatalement, Hermione était en grande difficulté et mortel péril. Sans la fulgurante intervention providentielle de son coéquipier, détournant sur lui l'implacable déchainement de haine, son trépas aurait été brutal et expéditif. Aucun abominable sortilège, surtout ceux référencés parmi les impardonnables, ne lui aurait été épargné.

\- « **Tu m'as déclaré la guerre, Draco.** » vociféra Harry, s'interposant vaillamment entre son impétueux amant et les apeurés fruits de leur amour vivement kidnappés et emportés au loin, grâce au risqué transplanage, par Hermione. Les virulents coups reçus le faisaient puissamment perdre du terrain, mais il s'obstina à divertir celui qui avait tout d'un furieux dragon le temps qu'ils soient hors de portée.

\- « **Non Potter ! T'es parti, en courant comme un lâche !** » se révolta Draco, croulant subitement sous l'angoissant rapt et inquiétante disparition de ses fils. Accablé, ses flamboyants courroux et hardiesse semblèrent s'estomper, instantanément, face à l'insupportable tourment. Brutalement, il était tristement démuni et désorienté.

« _Je voulais juste te motiver. Que tu ais envie de te battre. Pour que tu nous rejoignes, moi et tes enfants._ » s'effondra-t-il aussi bien physiquement que mentalement tandis que Tom l'arrachait au combat qu'il livrait avec Harry.

L'âme noire de l'Empereur avait identifié la menace. Se doutant brillamment que son rival mettrait tout en œuvre pour les ravir tous les trois. Et de cela, il était hors de question ! Tom ne voulait plus être esseulé ni orphelin d'amour. Auprès de Draco et les enfants, il avait trouvé un certain équilibre qu'il aimait incontestablement. Si au début, il avait songé manipuler froidement le sang-pur, désormais il le chérissait sincèrement. Tous deux étaient des âmes impures, revanchardes, mais ensemble ils avaient appris à se consoler. Et mener sa vendetta à bien, en sa compagnie, était juste un divin cadeau providentiel.

\- « **Jamais je ne te laisserai enlever ma famille !** » lui promit-il exalté, se jurant qu'il mettrait tout en œuvre pour retrouver prestement la trace des petits séquestrés. Doucement, il enlaça Draco par les épaules pour l'aider à se redresser. Ca le peinait énormément de le voir si désœuvré.

\- « **C'est la mienne, monstre !** » s'indigna avec fièvre et passion Harry, enragé à la seule pensée que l'immonde bête, dénuée d'âme et de cœur, puisse revendiquer, sans vergogne ni une once d'embarras, pareil droit.

\- « **Je ne te les abandonnerai pas sans lutter.** » lui assura Tom, bien décidé à combattre jusqu'au sang pour garder son foyer intact. Pour cette inespérée et fortuite tribu, il s'était juré de ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs que son autre lui parallèle. S'il devenait le monstre hideux croisé naguère, il était convaincu que Draco l'abandonnerait.

\- « **Je te tuerais s'il le faut.** » lui certifia présomptueusement Harry, délivré de toute pudeur et dévoilant sans entrave ses belliqueuses intentions, projetant sur lui d'implacables rafales successives, élaborées de maléfices plus violents les uns que les autres.

Au préalable, Harry prit cependant soin de jeter un charme informulé afin de confiner Draco, au sein d'un cocon protecteur. Désireux qu'il était de lui épargner tous coups et blessures involontaires. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait si le Sang-pur devenait un dommage collatéral dans sa perpétuelle rixe, emprunte d'une rivalité patente, contre Lord Voldemort. Actuellement, même s'ils étaient en froid et que toutes les bassesses et autres hostilités consternantes étaient permises, il n'en demeurait pas moins que Draco serait et resterait son unique véritable amour. Et l'irremplaçable père de ses précieux descendants.

\- « **Tu ne pourras jamais m'exterminer, Potter. J'ai assuré mes arrières.** » lui avoua-t-il d'un air pompeusement arrogant, éludant avec brio certains sortilèges pourtant complexes.

« **Pour sauver ma vie, j'ai créé des horcruxes.** » se vanta-t-il orgueilleusement, se sentant indéniablement confiant en rendant aussi férocement coup pour coup à l'aventureux et outrecuidant Auror. Dernier esquivant, parfois de justesse, les torves et funestes retours de flammes.

\- « **Ta feinte ne marchera pas deux fois. Je sais tout d'eux.** » para fièrement Harry, soulagé que Tom Elvis Jédusor soit si prévisible et réitère les mêmes stratagèmes scabreux que son ainé.

\- « **Tu me sous-estimes. L'erreur de mon alter-égo n'a aucun secret pour moi. J'ai visité mon futur pour éviter de commettre des faux pas.** » frima l'ancien Serpentard, digne héritier d'un seigneur des ténèbres, saisissant avec une vélocité extraordinaire et une roublardise adresse son adversaire à la gorge.

« **Si tu aimes la vie, jamais tu ne détruiras mes horcruxes.** » l'intimida-t-il, persifflant sournoisement dans l'oreille attentive, resserrant pernicieusement et avec une extrême délectation sa prise aculée.

\- « **Tu es trop … vaniteux. … Je … me suiciderai … à nouveau … pour t'éradiquer.** » psalmodia péniblement le Gryffondor, agrippant rudement la traitreuse main pour échapper à l'hasardeuse mort.

\- « **Assurément, ta mort me comblerait. Or, elle ne jouerait aucun rôle sur mon propre trépas. Je suis confiant, à raison.** » concéda le rejeton de Merope Gaunt d'un sourire absolument condescendant. Détenir l'existence du piètre héros tant adulé entre ses doigts était purement jouissif. En le broyant tel un misérable nuisible, ses soucis s'estomperaient. Sa vie serait définitivement idyllique auprès du blond.

« **J'ai eu l'intelligence d'implanter mes créations en Draco et tes gamins, à leur insu. Oseras-tu les condamner pour te débarrasser de moi ?** » confessa-t-il diaboliquement, sans égard pour le brun pâlissant dangereusement.

\- « **Tu n'as … jamais … tenu à eux. … Je le savais.** » se crispa davantage Harry devant la duplicité avérée de son monstrueux adversaire.

\- « **T'as touché mes bébés ?** » s'embrasa méchamment Draco, le cœur fielleux d'avoir été incapable de protéger convenablement ses fils. Mais également meurtri d'avoir accordé, négligemment, sa confiance à un être si perfide. Lui, pauvre incrédule, qui croyait naïvement avoir dégoté, enfin réellement, son prédestiné !

\- « **C'est une ruse ! Ainsi Potter ne tentera rien de stupide.** » tenta vainement de le calmer Tom, déplorant aussitôt son inexcusable et impardonnable maladresse. Pourquoi avait-il du laisser son exécrable aversion pour le Gryffondor le griser et gagner de l'ampleur au point de tout ruiner ?

« _C'était avant de t'aimer farouchement, Draco._ » martela-t-il intérieurement, oubliant d'user habilement d'occlumancie pour s'isoler hermétiquement des deux esprits en présence. L'intime confession, qui se voulait pourtant véritablement sincère, confirma la véracité de l'ignominie perpétrée.

\- « **Pour avoir osé les pervertir, je vais te pulvériser de mes propres mains !** » s'insurgea Draco plus courroucé et écœuré, frappant violemment et constamment du poing contre la bulle protectrice le retenant fermement prisonnier, démolissant remarquablement toute concentration chez Tom, dévasté face à pareille véhémence.

Involontairement, par sa diatribe assassine, Draco octroyait une belle opportunité et une nouvelle once de bravoure et de puissance à l'Auror bien en peine jusque là. La fureur d'Harry, qui perdit définitivement tout contrôle de ses actes, explosa fortement et brusquement, dans un funeste bruit assourdissant. Au point de ravager, instantanément, les alentours sur des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde. Sans espoir de survie, la Nature, les habitants ainsi que la ville qui avait perduré jusque là depuis des siècles furent atrocement saccagés, douloureusement anéantis.

Le dramatique carnage rapidement découvert, afin de palier au mieux un futur scandale ou guerre des mondes, et ainsi enterrer adroitement la bêtise de leur pièce maitresse, contre laquelle ils n'étaient plus certains de pouvoir parer efficacement la puissance, les hauts dignitaires du Ministère de la Magie durent recourir à un honteux subterfuge. Aux yeux des moldus, ce « Conseil des Sages » détourna un tragique fait de guerre, se jouant non loin de là au même instant, pour camoufler l'existence de la magie et absoudre leur « héros » de toutes délicates poursuites.

Sans remord, le gigantesque champignon généré par le courroux d'Harry fut attribué à l'explosion d'une bombe atomique lancée par les soldats américains sur leur cible japonaise. Sans le savoir, Hiroshima était, peut-être, le terrifiant théâtre de la naissance d'un potentiel et dangereux Mage Noir. Malgré les traitreuses manigances des autorités sorcières, une vérité venait d'éclater : Harry Potter n'avait plus rien d'un Saint.

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

 **Note** **:** _Verdict ? Plantage total ou réussite partielle ? Quelque soit la réponse, je remercie sincèrement les lectrices ayant gentiment participé en émettant des idées/pistes. J'ai intégrées au mieux de mes possibilités et inspiration. Certaines mériteraient sûrement d'être approfondies/développées. Sinon, ai-je pris une bonne direction ? Êtes-vous satisfaites ? Je souhaite que ce bref OS (légèrement plus long que les autres et qui n'augure rien d'agréable pour l'avenir. S'ils en ont vu la fin ! oups) ait majoritairement plu. Poursuivons-nous le jeu ? Si oui, je suis toute ouïe ! ^^_

.

 **Guest-land** **:** _Et parce que je n'oublie pas les guests (dépourvu de compte privé où répondre), merci infiniment à Isischan ainsi qu'à toi Misao. Evidemment tu peux lire ma collection de délires, si le cœur t'en dit. T'es totalement libre ! Espérons que tout soit à ton goût et que mon humour (parfois décalé/audacieux … mouais pas ici, c'est certain) ne t'hérissera pas le poil ! ^^_

 _Avant de retourner au mode hibernatus, à celles n'ayant pas visité mes cadeaux de fêtes, je renouvelle mes vœux de Bonne Année 2018 !_


End file.
